Huskylox: I'll Protect You
by XxWolfRocksxX
Summary: When Ty is captured by the squids for a week and is finally rescued, he's scared and weak, easily breakable. He only seems relaxed and safe around a Husky, a Mudkip. Both have crushes on the other, but are both to afraid to speak their words. But when the squids come back to capture Ty, and the two males must flee for their lives, will they stay as friends or become something more?
1. Prologue

**Author's Note  
>Hello everybody! This is a story of one of my favorite shippings of all time, Huskylox! This is my first fanfic so I'll be learning along the way. Hope y'all enjoy!<strong>

Prologue

~**No Ones POV**~  
>"Husky and Ty, can you report to the office please?" A male voice rings in the intercom. A boy with brown-reddish hair that covered one of his red eyes, wearing a white V neck with black trimming, grey pants that went to his black and purple shoes, looks up from polishing his sword, placing it in its leather holder on his hip before he walks out of his room.<p>

A blue skinned Mudkip wearing a grey suit with a red tie, his coal black eyes shinning as he says goodbye to the recruits he had been helping train before he raced toward the kingdom, sprinting across the courtyard.

The human's heart flutters as he sees the black eyed Mudkip walking down the hallway, flashing him one of those smiles that made him melt before he turned and entered the office. The human followed behind, once entering he saw a man, who he knew as Sky, greeting the Mudkip as he stood from his desk.

"Aha, hello Ty. I need you two to go to this swamp and see if there are any squids around. Word has gotten to us that it's a possible spot for a squid base." Sky says, pointing to an area on a map that is laid across his desk.

"Why us?" Husky asks, smiling slightly. "Ant and Sparklez is checking another area, Jason and Bodil are going around the villages to make sure everyone is alright, Jerome is injured from the last battle, and Seto and Bajan are fixing the defenses. You two are the only free ones I've got." Sky replies, sighing as he ran his hand through his messy brown hair.

"No need to worry Sky, we'll get this straighten out with the squids soon." Ty says quietly, smiling slightly. "I hope you're right Ty." Sky says before they say goodbye. "You two be careful," the leader warns. "A storm is suppose to be coming." Ty and Husky nod before they turn and leave the office, walking down the hallway in silence.

**...**

They come to the area a few hours later, the sun in the middle of the sky. "How about we split up? We could cover more ground that way." Ty suggests. Husky looks at the headphoned man in worry. "Are you sure?" He asks gently. Ty had been captured by the squids a few weeks ago, it had taken them a week to get him back. When they arrived in his cell blood was everywhere and Ty was bleeding, his face a deadly ghost like pale.

No one, not even Sky and Jason, had been freaking out more then the fish. Deep down, Husky loved Ty with all his might. Not in a friend or a family way, more like a lover way. Husky's pulled from his thoughts as Ty speaks again. "Yes, I'm sure." Husky nodded before the two separated, going different ways.

**Husky's POV  
><strong>I sigh quietly as I walk through the small swamp, losing myself in my thoughts as Ty entered my mind. That boy could make me go over the edge so easy it scares me, but I know I can't do anything about it. It's harder and harder to push my feelings about him down, but I know I have to do it if I still wanna be friends. There's no way he would ever love me, he would probably reject me and tell me he never wanted to see me again. I don't want that, I wouldn't be able to live.

Just a brush of his hand makes me wanna tell him, you can only imagine his dazzling smile that brightens my whole day. I sigh quietly before I stop, leaning against a tree as I stared up at the sun. I could see dark storm clouds coming, but they looked like they wouldn't be here for a few hours.

_I wish I could tell you how much I love you Deadlox..._ I thought before I continued to walk on, smiling slightly as I thought about the headphone man.

**Ty's POV  
><strong>I walk around a tree, seeing a small pond of swamp water as I smiled slightly. I sighed, Husky crossing my mind once again. I love that fish more then everything, even my TNT. I turned away from the pond, my back to it now as I stare down at the ground. Husky was all I could think about when I was captured, it was him that kept me going.

When ever I thought about just letting myself die that fish would flash my mind, and no matter what I would force myself off the ground I had been dying on and forced myself to stay awake no matter what. When I had woken up in the hospital, the first person I saw was Husky, which made me smile no matter how much pain I had been through.

_"Hey stranger." Husky whispered when my eyes open. I smiled, sticking my tongue out as everyone around us chuckled. "How you feeling?" Sky asks, smiling slightly. "My side hurts like the Nether and I'm starving. I'm just fine." I smile as my friends around me laugh._

That had been a week ago, but the things that had happened there would not stay out of my mind, no matter what. No one knew what had happened, and I rather keep it that way.

I know I can't tell Husky about my feelings, he would surely push me away, tell me to never talk to him again. I smile bitterly, thinking: _That_ _happens every time_. I shake my head, clearing that from my mind. Suddenly, I feel tentacles wrap around me, covering my mouth before I can scream.

"Well, look who's come back. Decided to finally join us?" A voice whispers into my ear, making a shiver go down my spine as I resist a shudder. Instead I shake my head, eyes narrowing. The squid chuckles. "That's okay, we have many ways of making you join." I can feel the squid starting to drag me back, trying to pull me to the water and into their base. My eyes widen as flashbacks entered my mind, squeezing my eyes shut as I realized what they meant.

_No! I'm not letting them do that to me again!_

I think angrily before I elbow the squid in the eye, making it cry out in shock as it let go of me. I shot forward, but I was tripped by a tentacle as I fought against its tries of pulling me back toward them. "Husky!" I scream.

**Husky's POV  
><strong>"Husky!" My blood runs cold as I hear Ty scream my name. He sounds terrified. I turn and race toward the sound, my eyes narrowing in anger once he comes into my view. A Notch forbidden squid was trying to take him! I throw my sword, the butter blade entering the squid's forehead as it's eyes rolled in the back of its head, letting go of Ty as it began to fall backwards. I race to it, ripping the blade out as black blood ran down it, I watch as the squid begins its journey to the ocean floor, dead.

I hear loud sobbing coming from behind me, I turn around to see Ty curled up in a ball on the ground, crying his eyes out. I raced over, dropping my sword to the side as I picked Ty up in my arms, sitting on my knees as I looked down into his tear filled face, his red eye staring up at me.

"H-He was g-gonna-" my eyes widen as he breaks off, sobbing into my chest as my grip around him tightens.

_The squids have no heart._


	2. Do You Wanna Talk About It?

**Husky's POV**

Pretty soon, Ty passed out from crying so much. The poor thing, I can only imagine whats going through his mind. I look up at the sky and see clouds rolling in, the sun pretty low in the sky. With the state Ty's in now, I highly doubt I would be able to get us back to the base with such little time we have. So I take some wood I had brought with me and quickly began to build a small shack. After I'm done I walk over to Ty, who I had leaned against a tree so I could build, lightly shaking his shoulder. Ty's eyes slowly opened, making me smile softly. "Hey." I say softly. "We need to get inside, night's coming." I say, reaching out my hand for Ty to take. He took it, allowing me to help him stand. '_Was that a blush I saw? Nah. I probably imagined it.'' _I think, Ty and I silently walking to the small shack I had built.

Ty sat down on one of the two beds I had laid down, looking down at the ground as I sit on the other. I look at him, biting my lip as worry grew in me. Pretty soon, I slowly stand and walk over to the other bed, sitting next to Ty. "Hey. You okay?" I say softly, hearing the rain beginning to fall outside.

**Ty's POV**

"Hey. You okay?" I turn my head to look at Husky, who was looking at me with worry. "I-I'm fine." I whisper, trying to crack a smile, but failed. I close my eyes, tears slipping down my cheeks. I feel arms wrap around my waist, making me blush lightly as the owner pulled me into their lap. I bury my head into Husky's chest, crying silently. "What's the matter Ty?" I hear Husky say softly. "I-I'm thinking about w-what happened while I was c-captured..." I can feel Husky's grip around me tighten slightly, making me feel surprisingly more secure. "You don't have to talk about it." Husky whispers, and when I feel him beginning to lean away I lace my fingers into his grey suit. "D-Don't go..." I whimper. When I feel Husky lean back forward I loosen my grip, my cheeks becoming warmer as I feel Husky rubbing my back. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Husky whispers after a few seconds of silent. I nod into his chest, taking a deep breath before I speak, my voice shaky.

"I-It was horrible...They starved me almost every day, beat me, torchered me for imformation that I refused to tell...then...a w-week in a squid came and...he..." I couldn't finish, crying harder as Husky held me tightly. "Its okay, you don't have to talk about that." Husky whispers as I hold back the rest of my tears. "You have no idea how happy I was when I saw you and the others burst through that door..." I whisper. "I don't think I would have been able to survive another day." I said, smiling ever so slightly. "I'm glad we came in time then." Husky whispers. I can feel his heart against his chest, my ear is pressed against it. Its...comforting in a strange, but good, way. It makes me feel safe, secure, like nothing is going to hurt me. I feel my eyes getting heavily, and I let them slid close as I fall asleep in my secret crush's arms.

**Husky's POV**

I smile faintly as I stare down at the now sleeping Ty, looking peaceful despite the tearlines that stained his cheeks. Carefully and slowly, trying not to wake him up, I lay him down on the bed. After some thought I kiss his forehead, whispering, "I love you Ty. Wish you felt the same way." Then I carefully get up from the bed, walking over to my own bed as I lay down. I wish I wasn't laying alone though. I wish Ty was next to me, my arms wrapped around his waist as I kept him close, our foreheads pressed together sometimes with peaceful smiles on our face. But I know there's no way Ty likes me, there just isn't any possible way. Even though it twistes my heart to see an empty pillow next to me when ever I lay down, I know I can do nothing about it.


	3. The Dream

**Husky's POV**

I'm the first to wake up, but I decided to let Ty sleep a little longer. He looked to peaceful to wake up. So I walk outside to go ahead and check the weather, it looks good enough to travel in. The ground is damp from the rain, but we can handle it. I can't help but think about what happened yesterday, and what Ty had told me. He hasn't told Jason or Sky, so why would he tell me? Sky and Jason are his best friends, they always hang out! I sigh, sitting down on a tree stump. I had a few hours before I would wake Ty, I might as well as think about it.

**Ty's POV**

_~Dreamtime~_

_Mine and Husky's face were close, our lips inches apart as we looked into each other's eyes. "H-Husky..." I breath as I feel Husky gently pushing me back down on to the couch, and our lips connected as he hovered over me. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, love and passion in it as I wrap my arms around his neck, and I feel his hands go to my hips. His tongue sweept across my bottom lip, my lips parted the next second as I moan quietly, feeling his tongue explore my wet cavern. When we finally break apart, panting heavily as a string of saliva connected our two lips, we just stared into each others eyes, lost in them. Finally, I pant, "I love you Husky..." Husky smiles slightly, and I can see relief in his eyes. "I love you too Ty." He whispers. "Ty...Ty...Ty." he whispered, laying his head on my forehead._

_~end of dream~_

My eyes slowly blinked open, feeling someone shaking my shoulder. "Ty..." Husky whispered. "Hmm?" I grunt, looking at him with sleepy eyes. "We need to get going. Everyone is going to get worried." He said softly, chuckling slightly. "Okay..." I mutter before sitting up, rubbing my eyes. _What was with that dream? It seemed so real...was it a vision? Is it the future. I doubt it..._ I sigh quietly, getting up from the bed as I stretched. "Come on slowpoke." Husky chuckled, walking outside as I stuck my tongue out at him. I shake my head, trying to wake up fully before I stand and walk outside. "Lets get walking." Husky smiles before we began walking back to the base.

**Husky's POV**

"There you two are! Sky was getting worried." Mitch called from on top of the stone wall surrounding the kingdom and village. "Got held up by the storm!" I call back. "Anything interseting happen?" Seto asks, walking up beside Mitch as he looked down at us. "No." I say flatly. "Good! Don't need you two dying on us!" Mitch laughs before the two set back to work. "Thanks." Ty whispers as we walk through the golden gates. "No problem." I say, glancing at him before we enter the golden castle. We report to Sky, and tell him that we only saw one squid and we scared it off. "Good. We don't need anymore squids popping up." Sky sighs. "Thank you both. Rest for the day, you guys deserve it." He smiled. After saying our thank yous and goodbyes, me and Ty left together. "Wanna hang out in my room?" I ask him. "Sure." He smiles weakly as we began to walk toward my room.


	4. Running Away

**Husky's POV**

Once we arrived at my room I shut the door behind, Ty hopping onto my bed as he stared up at the ceiling. I smile slightly, crawling onto my double bed as I stare down at Ty, who smiles up at me. "Hey Ty...Can I ask you something?" I ask quietly. "Sure." He says. "...Why did you tell me what happened at the squid base and not Sky or Jason?" I ask softly. Ty bits his lip, something sparking in his visible red eye quickly, to quickly for me to see what it meant. "I trust you." He whispers. "But Sky and Jason are your best friends, how do you trust me more?" I ask, furrowing my eyebrows. Ty shrugged, looking away. "I just do..." Before I can reply an explosion rang outside, sending me and Ty tumbling to the ground as the sounds of recruits screaming filled the air. "What in the Nether?!" I mutter as me and Ty stand, drawing our weapons as we race into the hallway. We break outside to see recruits fighting squids, everyone freezing as they hear the lead squid yell, "Give us Ty and we'll leave!" My eyes narrowed as everyone looks over at the two of us, and I can feel Ty shaking beside me.

_No way in the Nether are they getting to him._

**Ty's POV**

"Give us Ty and we'll leave!" _'Why do they want me?!' _I cry in my head, shaking slightly as my heart pounded in my chest. I can see everyone looking over at me, as if they were actually considering handing me over. _'I don't wanna go back!' _I think, tears poking at my eyes. Then I hear Husky growl, his arm shooting out in front of me as he narrowed his eyes. I look up at him with surprise, blushing lightly as I feel myself stop shaking, my heart starting to return to normal. "AH!" Everyone turned to the lead squid, an arrow going through his heart before he fell dead. Jason lowered his bow, activating his jet pack as he shot into the air. "FIGHT STARS!" Jason yells, his voice echoing around the quiet battle field before the recruits cheer, fighting again as Sky raced to Husky and me. "Get him out of Husky, we can't protect him here! It isn't safe!" Sky says, Husky nodding before he grabs my hand, making me blush lightly as he turns and pulls me back into kingdom. "Where are we going?" I yell over the battle sounds. "The back way!" Husky yells back, both of us running faster. We break out through the backdoor, racing toward the forest nearby before we disappeared into it, leaving the bloody battle behind us.

After about thrity minutes of running we stop, panting heavily. "Where do we go?" I pant, looking at Husky. "Umm...I really don't have any idea." Husky sighs. "Crap..." I mutter. "Are we nearby anyone who would help us?" I ask. Husky didn't say anything for a while before he smirked. "Yes actually. She owns me a favor." "She?" "Ever heard of IHasCupqake?"


	5. IHasCupquake

**Husky's POV**

I'm the first to wake up, but I decided to let Ty sleep a little longer. He looked to peaceful to wake up. So I walk outside to go ahead and check the weather, it looks good enough to travel in. The ground is damp from the rain, but we can handle it. I can't help but think about what happened yesterday, and what Ty had told me. He hasn't told Jason or Sky, so why would he tell me? Sky and Jason are his best friends, they always hang out! I sigh, sitting down on a tree stump. I had a few hours before I would wake Ty, I might as well as think about it.

**Ty's POV**

_~Dreamtime~_

_Mine and Husky's face were close, our lips inches apart as we looked into each other's eyes. "H-Husky..." I breath as I feel Husky gently pushing me back down on to the couch, and our lips connected as he hovered over me. It was a sweet and gentle kiss, love and passion in it as I wrap my arms around his neck, and I feel his hands go to my hips. His tongue sweept across my bottom lip, my lips parted the next second as I moan quietly, feeling his tongue explore my wet cavern. When we finally break apart, panting heavily as a string of saliva connected our two lips, we just stared into each others eyes, lost in them. Finally, I pant, "I love you Husky..." Husky smiles slightly, and I can see relief in his eyes. "I love you too Ty." He whispers. "Ty...Ty...Ty." he whispered, laying his head on my forehead._

_~end of dream~_

My eyes slowly blinked open, feeling someone shaking my shoulder. "Ty..." Husky whispered. "Hmm?" I grunt, looking at him with sleepy eyes. "We need to get going. Everyone is going to get worried." He said softly, chuckling slightly. "Okay..." I mutter before sitting up, rubbing my eyes. _What was with that dream? It seemed so real...was it a vision? Is it the future. I doubt it..._ I sigh quietly, getting up from the bed as I stretched. "Come on slowpoke." Husky chuckled, walking outside as I stuck my tongue out at him. I shake my head, trying to wake up fully before I stand and walk outside. "Lets get walking." Husky smiles before we began walking back to the base.

**Husky's POV**

"There you two are! Sky was getting worried." Mitch called from on top of the stone wall surrounding the kingdom and village. "Got held up by the storm!" I call back. "Anything interseting happen?" Seto asks, walking up beside Mitch as he looked down at us. "No." I say flatly. "Good! Don't need you two dying on us!" Mitch laughs before the two set back to work. "Thanks." Ty whispers as we walk through the golden gates. "No problem." I say, glancing at him before we enter the golden castle. We report to Sky, and tell him that we only saw one squid and we scared it off. "Good. We don't need anymore squids popping up." Sky sighs. "Thank you both. Rest for the day, you guys deserve it." He smiled. After saying our thank yous and goodbyes, me and Ty left together. "Wanna hang out in my room?" I ask him. "Sure." He smiles weakly as we began to walk toward my room.


End file.
